HetaHazard
HetaHazard (aka Hetalia Hazard: The Bonds of Friendship) is a Fangame created by Sadaie (さだいえ) and is based on the game Biohazard (or Resident Evil, as known in the West). It has been translated and subbed to English and various other languages by SotetAG on YouTube. An unofficial, playable English version, referred to as either HetaHazard or HetaEvil, was created and released by ForeverTwinkless14 on the 16th of July 2014. Plotalia The former Allies and Axis gather for a meeting in America. Everything is going as usual, until an earthquake suddenly hits. Upon waking up, England helps Japan and Canada drag Germany out of a pool of water. They then wake everyone up. Once awake, they find that not only are they deep underground and thusly without phone signal, but they've also been separated from Prussia. They also realise no one will miss them for a long while and that they're on their own, due to them all making long-term plans and holidays. Further investigation reveals that they're in an old, underground base where questionable experiments were carried out and... there is a mysterious Virus around. Meanwhile, we see a glimpse of America's Boss. He seems pretty irrelevant though. It then switches to Romano and Spain. Romano is worried about his brother and decides to go looking for him. Spain doesn't go with him though. Back with the former Axis and Allies, they discover more and more information about the Virus and other experiments in the underground base. They also discover that not all water supplies are all right to drink. Some water has been infected. They decide that they need to find Prussia and then escape through the elevator, which is as far as they know, the only way back to the surface. After gathering weaponry and some other supplies, England, Germany, America and Japan head out to find a secure route to the elevator. Germany brings up the possibility of being infected with the mysterious virus, but decides he can't be, due to him being a nation. They discover a computer room and England attempts to hack into the system and unlock a door, despite America's warnings. To everyone, including Engalnd's surprise, he is successful and the door is unlocked... Allowing them to be attacked by (zombified?) dogs. Despite defeating them, more come and they are forced away from the others, leading to the second split-up in game. The game switches over to Prussia, who is alone in a room. He finds the antidote to the virus, but also discovers that the only way out is blocked by a zombified monster of some sort. He decides to risk it anyway and walks out the rooms to find the others. The story continues like this for a while, nations looking for the missing nations, nations splitting up... You know. Until the nations discover something very... very... eerie. Characters Coming... At one point or another. External Links HetaHazard Wiki HetaHazard on TV Tropes Downloadable English Version Translated and Subbed Version Category:RPG Maker XP Category:Horror games Category:Unfinished games Category:Games based on other games